Thanks to improvements in technology and widespread consumer interest, once-exotic forms of communication have become commonplace, and today the average consumer has access to a broad array of communications services. The Internet and wireless telephony, once the preserve of an elite few, now routinely supplement traditional telephone services and are frequently supplied by the same carriers. Even inexpensive home computers now include facsimile capability. Businesses employing mobile employees can furnish them with economical pagers that incorporate advanced features, such as text transmission and Internet access.
The sheer proliferation of communication options, while greatly improving access and convenience, has engendered problems as well. The existence of a communication channel does not ensure that the recipient of a message will be “listening” to that particular channel at a given time, yet the sender of a message has no way to know this. Indeed, more channels of communication traffic mean more demands on the attentions of potential recipients, who, feeling besieged by the assault of e-mail, voice mail, pages, etc., may simply inactivate some communication devices at different times. Message senders, therefore, are faced with the choice of risking non-delivery of their messages, or painstakingly re-transmitting a message on every possible communication modality.
It may also be difficult to transmit the same message to multiple recipients. While a single e-mail message, sent once, can reach an unlimited number of destinations, phone messages must be repeated for each call. Moreover, different recipients may have access to different communication channels; perhaps some recipients can be reached efficiently only by e-mail, others by fax, and still others by page.
The integration of communication input devices also raises the prospect of messages having multiple forms of content. Today, a single message may include input from a variety of sources (e.g., voice and text); transmitting such a message by traditional means may be quite cumbersome, involving multiple separate transmissions that must be coordinated or that may require difficult “packaging” of the different inputs into a single message.